


It Started With a Bar

by thatonedudewiththename



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, One-sided septiplier, Self indulgent ship, pax east fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s PAX East, day two, and Jack wants to go to a bar. There, he meets a strange man who captures his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> #CantStopWontStop

The second day of PAX East had been a lot of fun, but Jack felt like winding down, and since he was in Boston, the “Ireland of America”, he decided to go out to a pub and knock back a few drinks. 

He found a pub within walking distance of his hotel and went inside, the scent of alcohol, sweat, wood cleaner, and cigarette smoke invading his nostrils immediately as he entered; it was familiar, in a way, and made him feel a bit more comfortable. There was light chatter going on, with a low hum of Irish rock music playing from the in-wall speakers all around. At the bar, he sat down next to a bearded guy in a beanie who was going through pictures on his phone. They were either of him and someone in cosplay or just the cosplayer— clearly, he’d been at PAX. “What’ll it be?” The female bartender asked, drawing Jack’s attention from the man beside him to her. 

“Pint of beer, please. Anything but Guinness.” Jack answered. The Irish lady gave him an odd look, but left to get his beer anyway. Jack looked back to the guy and saw that he was now sipping on his drink, either whiskey or scotch with only one ice cube. After a second, Jack spoke up. “Hey.” The man, who Jack had only seen in profile, now looked at him head-on— he was cute. 

“Hello.” He greeted, smiling a bit. 

Jack held out his hand to shake. “I’m Jack, or Sean.“ 

The guy shook his hand, his hand slightly cold from holding his drink but soft. “Vinny." 

"Interesting name, Vinny." 

"It’s Italian." 

The barkeep returned with Jack’s drink. "Here ya are, sir." 

"T'ankya, miss,” Jack thanked, taking his drink and sliding it close to him. 

Vinny nodded toward the glass of foamy beer. “What’s the brand?" 

Jack shrugged. "Long as it ain’t Guinness, I don’t care." 

Vinny laughed, the sound making Jack’s stomach flutter. "Not a fan, huh?" 

"I know, I know, an Irishman not drinking Guinness— sound the alarms!" 

They both laughed now, Vinny patting Jack on the forearm. Jack noticed and cleared his throat inaudibly, feeling goosebumps raise over his skin.

Shaking it off by taking a swig of his beer, he smiled and asked, "So, Vinny, you here for PAX?" 

"Are you?” Vinny countered. 

“Yup! First convention ever. I didn’t have a panel or anything, but I got to sign stuff." 

Vinny nodded as he nursed his alcohol, setting it down so he could speak. "Not my first, and I had a panel. Really fun." 

"What was it for? Your panel, I mean." 

"Vinesauce. We’re a Twitch streaming group, but we all do our own thing." 

"Oh, nice! How long you been around?" 

"Few years. I was streaming before the group got started, though, like 2010." 

Jack raised his brows. "Shit! A pioneer!" 

Vinny chuckled and ducked his head a little. "Yeah, I guess." 

Jack thought that that was the cutest thing he’d ever seen, his smile widening some, his right hand playing with his beer glass on the surface of the bar. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds longer before Vinny blurted out, "So Jack, Sean, whatever- what do you do?" 

"Oh! Uh, I’m a Youtuber. I play videogames." 

"Oh, nice, nice. How long?" 

"I’m kinda new, I guess; started my channel back in 2009, but didn’t start doing anything worthwhile until a couple years ago." 

Vinny nodded some more, drank some more. "What’s your channel name?" 

"Jacksepticeye." 

Vinny raised his brows. "Interesting." 

Jack shrugged a bit and scratched the back of his neck. "I guess you could say that." 

Silence ensued for a short while, the two men sipping their drinks, until Vinny checked his phone and then took out his wallet. "Well, Jack/Sean, it was nice meeting you, but I’ve gotta head out." 

Jack jumped up, nearly knocking his beer over. "I’ll walk you out, if you want!" 

Laughing airily, Vinny set his money next to his empty glass, smiling at Jack through both his lips and his pretty green-grey eyes. "Alright, sure.” He agreed. Jack tossed some money on the bar and shuffled along next to Vinny, hands in the pocket of his hoodie. 

“So, are you stayin’ in a hotel, or..?” He questioned. 

“Hotel. It’s just around the corner.” Vinny answered. 

“Oh, really? Me too!" 

"Yeah?" 

Jack held the door open for the brunet, letting it close behind him, the duo standing outside the pub in their jackets, fighting off the cold of the Boston night. Vinny looked to Jack and motioned with his head toward the street. "You wanna walk with me back to the hotel? Unless you have somewhere to be." 

The significantly greyer-headed brunet bounced a bit on the balls of his feet and grinned. "Nope! No, I’ll walk wit'cha." 

Vinny did his small smile and started walking, Jack falling in to his side. 

"So, uh, Vinny,” Jack began, “Where ya from?" 

"New York. You?" 

"In case ya couldn’t tell, Ireland. Near the Republic." 

"Cool, cool. What’s that like?" 

"Green, and a lotta fockin’ sheep." 

Vinny laughed and Jack chuckled; he decided that he liked making the more bearded male laugh and smile, and made a mental note to do it more often. "Do you have anyone back home? Like family, or anyt'in’?” He asked. 

“Is this a roundabout way of asking if I’m single?” Vinny inquired. 

Jack turned pink. “Maybe!" 

"Yes, Sean, I’m single." 

Jack whispered "Nice,” under his breath. “I am, too, by t'e way,” He said. “In case ya were wonderin’." 

Vinny let out a light chuckle, his eyes twinkling at Jack, the other staring at him almost longingly. Jack didn’t know what it was about this mysterious Twitch streamer that had him so hooked— maybe it was his pretty eyes, or his cool smile; or maybe it was the fact that Vinny was taking his advances so well. Who knows. They arrived at the hotel and made for the elevator, standing inside the small square and watching the doors close. "What floor are ya on?” Jack asked. 

“Three.” Vinny answered. Jack pressed the three button, and then the second, as he was on the second floor. The mechanical lift lurched into motion. Jack turned to face Vinny, only to find that the other male was already looking at him. Under his gaze, he flushed. “Uhm…” He tried to say. 

Vinny took out his phone. “You want my digits, dude?”

“U-uh, yeah! Yeah!” They swapped numbers just in time for the elevator to ding and stop. 

Vinny looked down the hall and sighed. “Welp, this is me.” He turned to Jack. “I’ll see ya around, Jack." 

"Yeah, I hope I see ya, too.” Jack said. Vinny turned to leave, but then stopped. A second later, Jack was being kissed, the facial hair of both men rubbing against the other, creating an electric charge between both of them that spurred their innocent kiss into something a little more intense. Jack moaned into Vinny’s mouth, his hands burying themselves in his hair and gripping the back of his jacket, the beanie the brunet had been wearing falling to the floor.

Vinny tasted like bitter alcohol and something sweet that he couldn’t quite place— it was dizzying, and Jack loved it. He maneuvered them the rest of the way out of the elevator and against a wall of the hallway, Vinny twisting them around so that he was pinning Jack to the beige-coloured wall. “I don’t—" He gasped, pulling away from the liplock to both try and speak and catch his breath. “I don’t usually do this… sort of thing,” He was breathing heavily, right hand still gripping Jack’s short hair, the other clutching the front of Jack’s hoodie. “But… but I think tonight I will." 

Jack was way too excited, he could tell, but God, if he wasn’t about to let that all out on this guy he barely knew but wanted to know everything about. Nodding quickly, he whimpered, "Yeah… Yeah, me too. Please.” 

Vinny kissed him again.

Somehow, they managed to make it into Vinny’s hotel room without causing too much of a ruckus, Vinny closing and locking the door with one hand behind him so he didn’t have to turn away from the amazing kiss. Jack practically tore his hoodie and shirt off, letting them fly to some obscure corner of the room, releasing Vinny from the confines of his layers, as well; his eagerness earned him a warm giggle from Vinny, who placed a hand on the nape of his neck and the small of his back and pulled him close, the skin on skin contact making Jack let out a shuddering moan. Vinny mewled lightly, brushing his lips and bearded cheek over the sensitive skin of Jack’s neck, kissing and suckling in order to pull as much noise from the leaner male. Jack gasped, clawed at Vinny’s bare back, pressing himself as close to him as he could. “Vinny… Vinny!” He whined.

In response, Vinny started to unbutton Jack’s jeans, Jack doing the same for him, ridding each other of the constricting fabric, and then from the underwear beneath that. Jack was… a little nervous, as he hadn’t done anything sexual with anybody in like two years. He must’ve seemed nervous, because Vinny paused in his actions of kissing the other’s neck and shoulder. “You okay?” He asked. 

Jack nodded. “Yeah! I just… haven’t done t'is in a while." 

"How long we talkin’ here?" 

"Two years, maybe." 

Vinny nodded in understanding. "Want to take it easy?" 

That was probably for the best. "Mhm." 

"Okay.”

Vinny led Jack to the bed and sat down in the middle of it, pulling the other male on top of him so that he was being straddled. Jack was shaking, mostly from excitement— he placed his hands on Vinny’s shoulders and pulled him in, kissing him with fervour, letting the kiss go open-mouth; they slid their tongues against each other, nipped at lips, suckled. Jack was mewling, pressing his bare, hairy front full against Vinny’s own, causing their hard dicks to collide. Vinny cried out, tossing his head back. “J-Jack! Mhhh~" 

"Vinny…” Jack groaned. 

Vinny reached out to the nightstand to his left and took the small tube of lube out of the top drawer, popping the cap and squeezing some out onto his fingers. “Move a bit, I gotta prep.” He whispered, nipping at Jack’s ear as he did. Jack nodded and swung his left leg off of Vinny, allowing him to lay down with legs splayed, the hand with lube-covered fingers reaching between his legs and finding his hole, whereupon one finger was slipped inside, making Vinny gasp and shift his legs.

Jack watched in fascination and arousal as Vinny slowly fingered himself open, using two fingers, then three, and then four, scissoring and twisting them, his mouth open in an “o” of pleasure at the sensation. Jack felt himself becoming more and more turned on the longer he watched; God, this was torture! He wanted to touch, not just watch! “Vinny…” He whimpered, slipping his hand to his dick and stroking softly, moans escaping his throat. Vinny pulled his hand away from his ass and then grabbed Jack by the hand and pulled him over him, wrapping his heels around the other’s hips and latching on. “Take it slow, okay?” He reminded. 

“Yeah.. yeah.” Jack replied, holding his dick in place so he could push slowly into him; oh God, Vinny was… The heat, the wetness of the lube, the choking moans Vinny was releasing— it was all too much! 

“Yes! JACK!”

“Vinny! Uhh~” Jack whimpered; he was resting on his forearms over Vinny, shivering and shaking, his head on Vinny’s hairy chest. He was white-knuckle gripping the bedsheets and panting. “Vinny… V-Vinny…" 

"Jack please, I swear to God, you gotta m-move,” Vinny begged, wiggling his hips. Jack began to thrust slowly at first, his pants turning into rumbling groans of pleasure, moving his face from Vinny’s sweaty chest to the junction of his neck and left shoulder, kissing the skin there, his left hand fisting in Vinny’s brown hair and holding on tightly. Vinny bowed his back up off the bed and cried out, his nails digging into the pale flesh of Jack’s back, eyes squeezed shut. “Jack! Please! Faster!" 

Jack was more than happy to oblige; shifting his hips into a higher position, he moved in and out much faster than before, causing both of their mouths to fall open. "Ohh… Ohhh my God, Vinny…” Jack gasped. Vinny couldn’t form words. He was thrashing, barely managing to utter anything beyond a tiny mewl, arching upwards to try and gain some friction on his rock hard and leaking dick. “A-ah—” He stuttered out a moan. With eyebrows spooned and eyes watering, Jack thrusted even faster than before, making the bed squeak and shake, though none of it hit the wall. “VINNY! VINNY!” He shouted.

“J-Ja-Jack… Ohh! Ohh!” Vinny keened. “Ohh, harder! Yes!" 

Jack did his best to go harder, ramming into Vinny’s prostate at high speed, reaching between their hairy, sweaty bodies to pump Vinny’s weeping and neglected cock. By the third flick of Sean’s wrist, Vinny was screaming and coming all over Jack and himself, his jizz covering Jack’s hand, chest, and stomach, along with Vinny’s front. When he orgasmed, his ass tightened, and when it did, Jack was pushed over the edge and he screamed out Vinny’s name and came hot and heavy into the ass beneath him. The exhausted greying brunet collapsed on top of Vinny, gasping, the both of them trying to catch their breaths. After a few moments, Jack managed to push himself off of Vinny and beside him, using a shirt he found to clean the jizz off of him and Vinny, who looked really tired. They cuddled together on the bed, and after a few moments, they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack introduces Vinny to the squad! Mark is a bitch about it (or is he..?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was i before this ship

Muffled ringing of a phone slowly woke Jack from his slumber, tightening his hold on the warm body in his arms. At the feeling of the person shifting, he opened his eyes to find the guy from last night, Vinny, still sleeping soundly in his embrace. He blushed a little and gave him a kiss on the nose before carefully detaching himself from him and getting up, stretching his sore and achy body, standing almost on his tippy toes and raising his hands high into the air, hearing multiple joints pop, his lips parting to release a sigh of relief. After he'd done that, he went around to the other side of the bed to the source of the ringing, which was a phone sticking out of the back pocket of his jeans. He picked up his cell and checked to see who was calling him- the caller ID read "Mark", with two other missed calls. "Shit," He whispered, and then started getting dressed.  
As he was putting on his shirt, he heard Vinny mumble, "Leaving without even waking me up?"  
Jack turned around and pulled his shirt down over his head. "I was gonna tell ye, I'm not an asshole." He replied.  
Vinny hmmed and rubbed his eyes as he sat up, stretching his limbs much like Jack had done, only sitting down. He gave Jack a once-over. "Heading to PAX later?" He asked.  
Stepping into his shoes, Jack nodded, lifting up his leg and leaning back to pull the backs of his shoes over his heels. "My friend's got a panel later today."  
Vinny nodded. He stood up and paused in front of Jack like he was waiting for something, which he did indeed seem to be, as when Jack finished putting on his shoes, Vinny placed his hands on the other male's hips and pulled him flush up against his still-naked body, smiling his small smile. Jack chuckled and gave him a little peck on the lips. "Have a good time last night?" He inquired quietly, wrapping his arms around Vinny's neck.  
"Mmm, sure." Vinny joked.  
"Get rekt, me." Jack went along.  
The green-eyed brunet kissed Jack again, smiling. "I'm kidding."  
"I know."  
They stared into each other's eyes for a couple seconds before leaning in and pressing their lips gently to each other's, Vinny melting into Jack's slightly rough touch and moaning loudly, probably unnecessarily so being that they were just kissing; Jack didn't care, in fact he loved it, pulling hard on Vinny's hair, biting his lips, digging his nails into his back so hard it hurt. Vinny was whimpering and shaking a little, groaning loudly- he tossed his head back and cried out. "Jack!"  
Jack was getting turned on, and he could feel Vinny's boner pressing against his navel (since he was a full two inches taller than him); he thought he could stay a little longer and help him out. But, just as he reached down and started jerking Vinny off, his phone rang. "Ignore it," Vinny gasped.  
So Jack did, at first, letting it go to voicemail and attacking Vinny's neck with bites and wet kisses, moving his hand up and down on the other's cock faster, ripping more obscene noises from him.  
His phone went off again.  
"Fuck," He breathed, stopping in his actions, resting his head on Vinny's shoulder.  
Vinny stroked his hair, chest heaving. "It's okay, Sean, you can answer it."  
"Thanks, baby."  
Jack took out his cell and answered the call- it was Mark, again. "Hello?" He said.  
_"Jack! Jesus, finally, I've been trynna get a hold of you all morning!"_  
"Yeah, sorry about t'at, I was uh, asleep."  
Vinny gave Jack a soft kiss and then left him alone to pick up his clothes, which were strewn all around the room.  
_"Well, can you come open your door?"_  
"I'm... not in my room."  
_"... Where are you, then?"_  
"Uh..." Jack eyed Vinny, who was taking out some fresh clothes from his suitcase and glancing over at him with a reassuring grin. Jack smiled at him fondly and then turned his attention back to the phone call. "I stayed over at someone's place."  
There was silence a moment, then- _"Jack, are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"_  
Jack sighed inaudibly in relief; good, Mark's tone was playful. "Yeah, dude, I was at a bar and we hit it off."  
Vinny snorted a bit at that. "You were so thirsty."  
Jack giggled. "Shut up."  
_"Was that them? What's her name?"_  
Jack hesitated. "Uhm, their name?" He looked to Vinny, the brunet giving him a nod of encouragement. To Mark, Jack said, "Vinny. His name is Vinny."  
_"... Oh. Oh! Well tell him I said hi. Uhm,"_ Mark paused a second. _"Are you staying there long? We got stuff to do at the con, unless, you wanna... not,"_  
"Ahm, I'm probably going ta go back to my room and change, then head out. I can call you when I'm done? That work?"  
_"Yup! Ok, I'll let you get back to it. Later skater."_  
"See ya."  
After Jack hung up, Vinny went up to him and smiled, saying, "Heading out already? That's too bad."  
Jack laughed lightly. "Yeah, sorry, I've got con stuff to do. We can meet up later though, right?"  
Vinny kissed him. "For sure."  
A little uncertain, Jack took Vinny's hand and held it for a bit, just trying to hold in his mind the feeling of the other male's fingers intertwined with his, until he let it go and grinned at him warily. Vinny patted his cheek, eyes fond. "Better get going, don't want your mom to worry." He joked.  
Jack let out a huff of laughter before finally taking his leave.

When he made it back to his hotel room, he took a shower, brushed his teeth, then threw some cologne on before jumping into clean clothes and then texting Mark that he was ready to go and would be waiting in the lobby.  
While he waited, he texted Vinny, who replied after a few minutes. 'Sorry, i was in the shower', he said.  
'Its ok. Just wanted to make sure u didnt give me a fake number lol' Jack replied.  
'Has that happened?'  
'Once or twice'  
'Thats shitty'  
'Its alright im not too beat up about it'  
'Thats good :) nobody deserves that' A pause. 'Especially not you'  
Jack grinned and covered his mouth and chin with his sleeve-covered hand, his cheeks turning pink. 'Shush you :P'  
'Its true though'  
"Jack!"  
Jack turned to see Mark leaving the elevator, smiling and waving. He waved back, then texted Vinny that he'd talk to him later before putting his phone away and giving Mark his attention. "Hey, dude! Sorry for missing your calls." He apologized.  
Mark patted his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "No big deal, man, you were busy."  
Jack smiled. "Ok! Well, wanna get going?"  
"Yeah! Sure! Let's boogy on out."  
+  
After the panels and signings, Jack, Mark, Bob, and Wade, along with a couple other people, went out for dinner at this nice little restaraunt a few blocks from the convention center. As they were entering the establishment, Jack got a text.  
'Are you free tonight?' It was from Vinny.  
'Im out w some friends' He replied.  
'Where at'  
Jack sent him the restaraunt name.  
'Would they mind if i joined u'  
All six people had already sat down at their table; Jack looked up at them and asked, "Hey guys, is it okay if a friend of mine joins us?"  
"I don't see why not." Wade said.  
"What's their name?" Bob questioned.  
"Vinny. We met yesterday." Jack answered.  
Mark tapped his fingers on the table and his mouth twitched. "Sure, but are we gonna have enough seats?" He nearly grumbled.  
"Oh, I'm sure we can make room!" Molly told him.  
Mark twisted his mouth up a bit more for a split second before reverting back to his usual bright self. "Well, tell him to come on over!"  
Jack texted Vinny back. 'Yeah they said to come hang'  
'On my way'

Vinny arrived not ten minutes later, wearing a hoodie under a brown jacket and jeans, his messy brown hair sticking up in an almost styled way. He was walking with his hands in his pockets, his cute, shy smile giving him an easygoing aura.  
When he approached the table, Jack stood up, beaming. "Vinny! You made it!" He cried.  
The duo hugged, during which Vinny whispered, "Is it OK to kiss you, or..?"  
"Just a little one." Jack whispered in return.  
They pulled back and Vinny placed a chaste kiss on Jack's lips, making Jack hold his sweater paw-hand to his chin and giggle a little bit. Nobody at the table said anything until Jack turned around to introduce the taller male. "Guys, this is Vinny, my ah, friend... person, buddy." He announced, motioning to Vinny, who waved.  
"Hello, nice to meet you all," Vinny said.  
Everyone waved. Mark squinted his eyes a smidge, his jaw clenching, fingers playing with his bracelets and watch. Jack motioned for Vinny to sit by him, and they sat down together, all eyes on the two of them. "So, you guys met yesterday?" One of the group members that Jack didn't know all that well questioned.  
Vinny nodded. "I was in a bar near my hotel when Jack came in and sat next to me. We started talking and kinda.. hit it off, I guess."  
_"I'll_ say." Mark mumbled.  
Jack furrowed his brows at him, but didn't comment. 

Dinner was... Well, interesting. Jack had a good time with everyone and Vinny, but he'd been getting a weird, almost negative vibe from Mark the whole night, like he was... jealous? Jack didn't know, though he had a feeling he was right.  
Everyone left for the night, leaving Mark, Vinny, and Jack alone to get a cab back to their hotel, since they were all staying in the same hotel. It was pretty quiet, except for Vinny and Jack exchanging whispers and huddling together to fight the cold. Mark eyed them, inching closer.  
The cab came and the three of them got in, silence ensuing pretty much the whole way there, only breaking when they made it back to the hotel and into the lobby with Mark questioning, "So, do you guys want to come to my room and hang out?"  
Jack called the elevator while looking at Vinny, both men shrugging, Jack answering, "Sure, I'm not t'at tired."  
Mark bounced up and down on his heels, hands in his pockets, grinning widely. Jack thought it was odd, his sudden change of mood, but he didn't question it as he liked seeing Mark happy. The elevator arrived and they got in, going up to Mark's floor and then down the hall to his room, where the three of them then filed inside, Mark closing and locking the door behind him- force of habit. "Ok, I'm gonna be really blunt about this: the reason I invited you guys up here was because I..." Mark folded his hands over each other repeatedly, looking down at the ground, then up. "I want you guys to bang me."  
Jack's eyes widened. "Aahhm..."  
Mark held up his hands. "H-hear me out! Look, I like you, Jack. Like, _really_. But I know you don't like me; that's fine! I can live with that. But I just... I want to be with you, even just once, and since Vinny is here, I thought, why not have him join too? Since he is kinda like your boyfriend or whatever. I don't mind."  
Jack was bright red, standing in the middle of the room, trying to process what Mark was propositioning; Vinny was faster. "I'm down." He announced, turning to Jack. "You on board?"  
"Ahm..." Jack shifted his weight from leg to leg, trying to think. "Maybe I can just... give you a blowjob? Does that work?"  
A vigorous nod from Mark. "Yeah! Yeah."  
The half-Korean shuffled to the bed and shimmied out of his hoodie and jeans, leaving his shirt and underwear on, him sitting down and gripping the bedsheets. Jack dropped to his knees and, somewhat uncertainly, pulled Mark's dick from his boxer briefs; he was surprised by the weight and thickness, though he wasn't sure why- maybe it's because Mark is so tiny. Anyway, he took the hard dick into his mouth and began to suck, timidly bobbing his head up and down and stroking the shaft, feeling Mark pull on his hair and hearing him moan in the cutest way possible. Behind him, Vinny moved, and out of the corner of his eye he saw him stand next to him and bend so that he could kiss Mark; they were kissing rather loudly and wetly, the noises and Mark's tiny whimpers giving Jack a hard-on. He continued to suck, pulling off to lick up the shaft and head, and then just pumping with his right hand, flicking his wrist with every upward motion. Mark was shaking and so, _so_ noisy, keening and gasping, crying out. "Jack! Jack! Ohh, ohh~" His breathing was becoming heavier, his hip movements spasming. "JACK! I'M..."  
Jack suckled on the head of Mark's dick, finally driving him over the edge- Mark came, screaming, tossing his head back. He yanked on Jack's hair hard, hard enough to pull some out; Jack didn't mind, in fact, he liked it. Mark was worn out, so Vinny laid him gently down on the bed, Jack tucking his dick back into his underwear. With the darker-skinned male now slumbering, the duo left for their rooms.

They'd made it to the elevator before Vinny started to accost Jack by wrapping his arms around him and pressing his boner against his ass, kissing his neck. Jack leaned back into his embrace, taking one of Vinny's hands and placing it on his crotch. Vinny took the hint and undid the Irishman's pants, slipping his hand into his underwear and jerking him off; Jack groaned and started to gyrate his slender hips, getting Vinny off, as well, the man behind him being unnecessarily loud- not that Jack minded. "Pull my hair or something," Vinny begged.  
Jack could barely register what he was saying, but since he'd been on that train of thought anyway, he took a handful of Vinny's hair and pulled, earning him a gasp. He was so close, even though they'd just started- there was just something about Vinny that made him so horny. "I-I'm- Vinny, I'm-" He moaned.  
"A-already?" Vinny breathed.  
"I'm sorry, y-you're just-" Jack didn't get to finish his sentence before he came, a guttural groan rolling out of him, rumbling through his whole body. Vinny took his hand out of Jack's underwear, using that hand to hold Jack close to him so he could frot his still hard dick against Jack's butt. Jack turned around in his embrace and kissed him, still yanking on his hair, biting his lips and slamming him against the back wall of the elevator. Vinny hissed, "Yess... Jack..."  
Vinny's frotting against Jack's front was making Jack tremble from overstimulation; he accidentally let out a pained whimper, which made Vinny stop. "You okay..?" He said breathily.  
Jack was still shaking. "It hurts a lil..."  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
A nod from Jack, but then right after he started undoing Vinny's pants, then pulled out his dick, giving him a handjob. Vinny's eyelids fluttered and he sighed, every breath he took coming out as a moan. Jack started to squeeze and rake his nails over the sensitive flesh of Vinny's cock, a pleasured cry choking out of Vinny. "Jack! Ohh, do that again..."  
So Jack did, and not four pumps later Vinny was cumming all over Jack's hand and his hoodie with a loud succession of obscene moans.  
Jack reached over to the elevator buttons and pressed the one for the second floor, where his room was. "Sorry for hurting you," Vinny told him, holding his hand.  
"It's alright," Jack said, smiling, squeezing the hand in his, "You weren't tryin' ta."  
The elevator dinged and they walked out and down to Jack's room, whereupon they went inside and cleaned up; Vinny didn't have his toothbrush, so he just chewed some gum. "I don't feel like heading back to my room," He complained, hanging off of Jack, who was rinsing his dirty underwear in the sink.  
The greying brunet laughed lightly. "Wanna crash here?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright, then."  
Once the boxers were cleaned and hung up to dry, Jack joined Vinny in bed, turning off the lights as he got in. Vinny latched onto him immediately, making Jack giggle and smile. The warmth and comforting feeling of someone else being in the bed next to him eased Jack into a dreamless, deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinny takes Jack out for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It starts out sweet...

It was Jack who woke up first the next day; he found Vinny to be curled up tightly in his arms, facing away from him. Jack breathed in, smelling Vinny's musk and deoderant- something woodsy. It was nice.  
He leaned over as much he could without making the bed squeak too much and gave Vinny a kiss on the cheek, the man himself shifting slightly and smiling a little. "That's nice to wake up to," He commented groggily without opening his eyes.  
"Your breath stinks." Jack told him jokingly, burying his face in his neck, hand on his hip.  
"So does yours." Vinny mumbled; he let out a quiet sigh at the feeling of Jack kissing his neck and the prickle of his beard on the soft skin there. "That feels nice."  
Jack smiled into his neck, moving closer to him somehow even though they were already flush against each other, rubbing his hand over Vinny's side and shifting the attention of his lips to nibble at Vinny's ear. Vinny turned so that he was facing Jack and could better kiss him, soft and slowly, much more intimate than they'd ever kissed before. Jack loved it.  
After a moment, Vinny pulled away. Jack was confused, until the other male said, "I gotta piss."  
He watched Vinny get up and walk to the bathroom, stretching and yawning; his sea blue eyes roamed over the retreating figure, memorizing every scar, every imperfection, each hair and discolouration, like it was the last thing he was ever going to see. And, in some ways, it was.  
They each either took a shower or got dressed in order to get ready for the last day of PAX- well, technically PAX was already over, it was just the panelists hanging out, now. Jack and Vinny were going out for lunch later that day, and then Mark and the others were going to join them for a night out. But, for now, it was just the two of them. "Wanna go out for breakfast?" Jack asked, clinging to Vinny's back and swaying a little bit. "I'm starvin'."  
Vinny patted the hands on his abdomen. "Sure, Sean. I wanted to talk to you about something, anyway."  
"Oooh, a surprise." Jack cooed. He broke away from him and spun around to where his shoes were and slipped them on. Once Vinny was ready, they left for the café down the street.

Before they went inside, Vinny stopped to smoke a cigarette, breaking out a well-worn pack and an old lighter; he slipped two out and offered one to Jack. "Want one?"  
Jack looked at the cigs in distaste. "No thanks, I don't smoke."  
Vinny shrugged and put one back in its pack before holding the other between his lips and lighting it, sucking in the toxic smoke, holding it in his chest, and then blowing it out through his nose. The pack and lighter were put away as he smoked, creating rings and shapes with the grey clouds he exhumed, much to Jack's wonder. Although Jack didn't like smoking, he had to admit that what Vinny was doing was impressive- he even created a heart, which Jack thought was cute. He'd always been a romantic, so simple shit like that really tugged at his heartstrings. Finally, when he was down to almost the filter, Vinny put out his cigarette and dropped it in an ashtray on top of a trashcan. "Ready?" He asked Jack.  
"Yep!" Jack smiled.  
Vinny opened the door for the both of them and they went inside, going up to the counter and ordering two medium coffees- one black with a little bit of sugar, the other straight black with nothing in it- and two muffins: one chocolate, the other whole bran. They chatted some while waiting for their orders, and then when they got them they sat down at a window table to eat. "So, Vinny," Jack began, taking a sip of his piping hot coffee, "what'd you want to talk about?"  
Vinny was quiet, picking at his muffin. He seemed... distracted. Anxious, maybe? Jack wasn't sure. After what seemed like forever, he finally spoke. "Jack, you like me, right?"  
Jack furrowed his thick brows. "Yeah, of course. A lot."  
Vinny stopped picking apart his muffin and went on to drink his coffee, which suspiciously didn't burn him. Maybe he was just used to it. Who knows. "You live in Ireland, right? And I live in New York. You see where I'm going with this?" He said.  
Jack was still frowning. "Not really."  
Vinny laughed. It sounded contemptuous. "We can't _be_ together, you dumbass. Long distance relationships don't work. They can't. You see?"  
A heavy silence surrounded the air around Jack, his expression blank for a full minute; what the fuck was he talking about? _Don't work? Can't?_ He blinked a few times, brows knit together. "Wh... what are you.. talking about?" He questioned quietly. "Don't _work?_ What the fockin' 'ell are you TALKIN' ABOUT?"  
People were starting to look over at the two men, one annoyingly composed, the other bolting up out of his chair so fast it crashed to the ground, his hands flat on the table. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?! IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF SICK FUCKIN' _JOKE_ , VINNY, I SWEAR TO FUCKING CHRIST-"  
Jack was cut off in his ranting by Vinny. "Calm down, Sean, you're making a scene."  
In response, Jack slammed his hand on the table, causing his coffee to spill all over the place. "NO, I'm NOT gonna fockin' CALM DOWN! I can't FOCKIN' believe you're DOING THIS to me!! I thought-" Jack closed his eyes, his anger devolving into sadness, his body closing in on itself, hands clawing at the table. "I thought we had something."  
Vinny stared up at him, seeming almost indifferent to the whole situation. Jack stood up straight, expression glaring in spite of the fact he had tears running down his face. "But I guess not. Guess you were just looking for some gullible idiot to fuck."  
The Irishman raised his hand as if to hit Vinny, and it looked like he was going to for a second, but instead he covered his face and ran out of the café crying. Vinny placed his head in his hands and didn't move for a long time.

For some reason, Jack found himself knocking on the door to Mark's room, still crying, though he wasn't aware of it. After the third knock, Mark answered, looking like he was about to head out. However, when he saw the state Jack was in, he reached out to him, hands on the other's shoulders, expression concerned. "Jack! What's wrong? What happened?" He asked.  
Jack opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a word, he started to break down in the doorway, shaking and bawling. "H-he-he-he-" Stuttered out of his mouth.  
Mark shook his head. "Shh, shh, later. Come in, come on." He told him softly, pulling him gently into the room and to the bed, leading him to sit down. "Just cry for now, it's alright."  
So that's what Jack did. He cried, clinging to Mark, staining the other male's shirt until there were no more tears left. And then, he just leaned on Mark, breath hitching every now and then as he began to speak. "Vinny told me he doesn't want to be with me."  
Frowning, Mark questioned, "Did he say why?"  
"He said," Jack laughed hollowly. "He said that long distance relationships don't work."  
"That's shitty, man, I'm sorry." Mark rubbed Jack's shoulder. "No one deserves that."  
"And you know? You know what?" Jack rubbed his face, laughing almost in a hysterical way. "I was actually... I'm actually in love with him." He huffed out a chuckle that turned into a half-sob near the end. "I love him! Fuckin' hell..."  
Mark could only sit and watch as Jack turned in on himself, doubling over, worn out both emotionally and physically, crying without any tears. "I love him... Fuck... Why did he..." Was what he could make out of Jack's murmured rambling. He rubbed his friend's back with his hands in as comforting a way he could, tears slipping out of his eyes at the sight of the usually bubbly and energetic man torn so low. It hurt him, and it also made him angry; how the fuck could anyone do this to him? Jack was the most wonderful person he knew, he didn't deserve this. He'd seen firsthand how happy Vinny made him, how could that fuckwad just...  
That wasn't important now. What mattered was helping Jack through this difficult time.  
Once Jack was all cried out, Mark had him take a shower and then change all of his clothes, after that giving him a glass of cold water to replenish all the water he lost. He then laid him down on the bed and let him rest, holding his hand.  
+  
Vinny couldn't sleep. The whole ordeal with Jack earlier that day had drained him, so now all he wanted to do was sleep. But he couldn't, because all he could think about was Jack crying.  
He honestly hadn't expected that talk to go the way it did- like, yeah, he had expected some tears maybe, but Jack... He was so hurt. That hadn't been Vinny's intention at all. If anything he was trying to save himself- er, Jack, from heartbreak; like, let's be honest, would they _really_ work? Two different countries?  
... But that wasn't it, was it?  
Vinny sat up and rubbed his left hand over his face, his right reaching for his cigarettes. He took one out and lit it, puffing on it slowly; I'm lying to myself, he thought. He didn't care about the distance. He didn't even care about not being able to have sex with Jack on a regular basis. It was the unknown, the fact that, at any moment, Jack could leave him, or cheat on him, or do something to hurt him. It was selfish, really, and petty. But yet, here he was, alone by his own hand, desperately wishing he had Jack here with him.  
_So why don't why I just go get him?_  
There's a thought. Why DIDN'T he just get up off his ass and go get Jack back? It wasn't too late, right?  
Putting his half-finished cigarette out in the ashtray provided by the hotel, he jumped into a pair of pants and shoes and left for Jack's room.  
He made it to Jack's floor and waited for the elevator doors to open, frowning when he saw two figures by Jack's door through the widening crack. When the doors opened he heard their voices more clearly, and could see that it was that guy, Mark, and Jack. They were standing close together and talking. "... by the way. I really needed t'at." Jack said, Vinny only being able to catch the tail end of what he was saying.  
Mark placed his hand on Jack's shoulder and squeezed a bit. "No problem, Sean. I'm always here for you."  
They smiled at each other before leaning in for a hug; a very close, intimate one that made Vinny's already knotted stomach twist even more. He pressed the button for the third floor, watching the doors slowly slide back. Just before they had closed completely, Jack looked over, his expression changing to one of shock. "Vinny?" He called.  
Vinny felt himself start to cry. He just wanted to sleep, but instead he was crying in an elevator, wishing he'd never even met Jack in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and then bam! space jam lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent slept

**One month**

Ifyou were to ask Jack who Vinny was, he'd frown and say he had no idea; but, if you were to catch him while he was home on the computer, you'd see him on Twitter, looking at Vinny's tweets and photos, a pained expression on his face.  
Jack wanted to say he was over Vinny. He wanted to say that being with Mark had quelled his longing for the male whom he'd discovered to be five years older than him, making him thirty. But those were lies; he thought about Vinny every day, dreamt of him nearly every night, pretty much stalked his website and Twitter just to get a glimpse of him. It was sad almost, how much he loved Vinny, needed him. Pretty much everyone had been able to notice a difference in how Jack acted during his let's plays- he told them it was just a personal thing that he was working on, but not everyone believed him. Whatever, it didn't matter to him. God, he just wanted Vinny back.

During streams, Vinny didn't act much different than he usually did, but off-mic, he was...  
He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss Jack. Every God damn day was the same: wake up from a dream of Jack, think about him as he gets ready for the day, every second he was on his mind. And if not his immediate thought, he was always there, nagging at the back of his consciousness. Vinny found himself crying a lot easier and more frequently than before- harsh, but whatever.   
He wrote a lot of songs. He wasn't the greatest lyricist, but it helped to pass the time; most of his songs- well, _all_ of them- ended up being related to Jack in some way or another. That wasn't particularly surprising, but it only made Vinny feel even worse than he already was, which was already pretty shitty.   
Fuck, man, he just wanted Jack.

+

**One month, three weeks**

The pain was still there. It'd been almost two months, and the pain was _still there._  
Jack had come to accept the fact that he'd never actually get over Vinny; being with Mark and telling him that he loved him was really more of a distraction than anything. Sure, it was kinda messed up that he was, in a way, essentially using Mark in order to forget about a guy who'd probably only been using him for sex, but Mark was happy, so it was whatever.  
They hadn't told anyone that they were together yet. Mark had proposed just not announcing it at all, but Jack felt that was lying, so they made a decision to wait until IndyPopcon to let everyone know via their panel. It wasn't going to be a huge thing- the topic of relationships was going to come up, and Mark and Jack were just going to casually mention that they were together, and that was it. No big deal... Except for the fact that Jack didn't... love... Mark.

Vinny discovered that being drunk most of the time that he was awake really helped with forgetting that stupid Irishman and his stupid accent and pasty white face that haunted his dreams. The whole point of breaking it off with Jack was to save them both heartache, yet Vinny was the one left with a hole in his soul where Jack used to be.  
He didn't stream as often these days. His excuse to his fans was that he was travelling a lot to conventions and recording music on his own, and technically that was the case, but more often than not it was because he couldn't get out of bed in the morning or off of the floor that he'd passed out on the night before while drinking. It was pathetic, really, that a guy he'd only known for three days could have such an effect on him, especially when he was sure that he never crossed Jack's mind in the least.

+

**Two months, two weeks**

Jack was sitting in the shower, crying, after having cum from thinking of Vinny; it wasn't surprising, really, but it hit Jack a lot harder than it had previous times, because this time, he was pretty sure he'd hallucinated hearing Vinny call his name.   
Crying was something Sean did often these days- or at least, came easier to him, and as hilarious as it sounds, he was dehydrated a lot as a result. He was annoyingly sensitive and an even bigger romantic than he had been before... before...  
It was unfair. Unfair that Vinny could just come into his life, sweep him off his feet, and then drop him in the dirt like he was nothing more than a passing whim. Jack hadn't considered himself queer in any sense of the word before he'd spotted Vinny in that bar that fateful night, but now he knew that the only person he would ever want to be with for the rest of his life was that fucking asshole who probably didn't even give a shit about him.  
And ya know, that fucking sucked.

It occurred to Vinny one day that he could just, yaknow, text Jack up. He still had his number, so it wasn't like they had no means of contacting each other... There were always Twitter DMs and Skype, but this was the most personal route, so Vinny, laying on the floor where he'd been for the past two days, took out his phone and texted Jack. 'I cant do this without you'  
A few minutes later, he got a reply. 'Who's this?'  
Vinny felt his heart sink into the floor. 'Its vinny'  
Another couple of minutes. 'Sorry, I dont know any vinnys. Wrong number!'  
Vinny threw his phone across the room and curled up into a ball. _He changed his number, he doesn't care about me, he doesn't want anything to do with me, I was kidding myself... This is all my fault._  
It would be another two days before he moved again.

+

**Three months, one week**

Jack hated Vinny.  
No, that wasn't entirely true. He was mad. Pissed, even, at Vinny. He would think of him and feel a pang of sadness, then anger, and then longing; it was stupid, but he felt his emotions were valid considering the circumstance he was in.   
He was pissed at everything. Pissed at Vinny for leaving him. Pissed at Mark and the others for convincing him to go to PAX in the first place. Pissed at the fact that he lived in another country, causing Vinny to leave him. Pissed at Vinny for being so charming.  
But mostly, he was pissed at himself for falling in love to begin with, with a man who lived in the wind.

Vinny read on Jack's Twitter that he was going to IndyPopcon- coincidentally, Vinny had planned on going, which provided a prime time for him to confront the Irishman on the status of their relationship. Plus, he had a few songs that he wanted to play for him.  
On the subject of songs, Vinny had recorded a lot of samples of what he liked to call his "Jack Era" of songs, prompting a lot of people to ask who the songs were about, since Vinny had only ever recorded songs about women previous to this. Vinny didn't comment, nor did he even mention the songs outside of when he would be releasing new ones and where they were at on the internet.   
Besides, nobody would really understand, anyway. 

+

**Three months, three weeks, six days**

Jack had taken to not looking at any of Vinny's social media sites in order to prevent himself from getting angry all over again. He just wanted to live his life peacefully, go to cons with his friends, and NOT think about that god damn green-eyed, brown haired monstrosity ever again.   
Of course, that didn't happen, and he ended up staring at pictures of Vinny for hours.

Vinny was drinking again. Not a whole lot, he'd cut back substantially, but still. He was staring at the one picture he'd managed to snap of Jack during their time together: Jack was sitting at a table from that one restaurant they'd gone to after PAX was over, laughing, his blue eyes twinkling and the crinkles around his eyes proof that his happiness was genuine.  
What made the picture worse was that Jack was looking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at least I got to talk to my bae while writing this ❤ happy early anniversary my love


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its IndyPop and Mark gets fucked over B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wifi went out for three days, giving me time to finish this story

When Jack and Mark met up at IndyPop, they kissed- or, rather, Mark kissed Jack, and Jack didn't tell him not to, nor did he turn away. Mark pulled back with a smile, like Jack was his everything, and when Jack saw that expression, an overwhelming wave of guilt washed over his insides, triggering nausea in his gut and throat; what was he doing? Leading Mark on like this. He didn't deserve this, didn't deserve the love Mark had to offer him that was not reciprocated by him in the least- romantically, anyhow.  
Mark deserved better.  
"We need to talk." Jack said.  
Mark frowned, but nodded. "Okay."

Once they were in Mark's hotel room, Jack rubbed his hands over his face, mumbling, "You might wanna sit down."  
"... Okay." Mark said cautiously, and he sat down on the bed.  
Jack sat beside him, then stood back up. "Listen," He began quietly. "I thought I could do this... You know, us? But..."  
An air of guilt and heaviness settled between the two men in the room, Mark's whole being seeming to cave in from within. "Wh... I don't..." He murmured, blinking rapidly.  
"I can't be with you, Mark, because I don't.. I don't love you."  
Time, for Mark, seemed to stand still. Silence prevailed for a few seconds until Jack finally continued. "I thought being with you would help me, help me get over Vinny, but I-" He clenched his fist, expression pained. "I'm still _so..._ so in love with him."  
Mark stood up, shakily, and placed his hands on Jack's shoulders, eyebrows dipped and his lips pulled into a small smile- he seemed understanding, but behind his eyes, Jack saw him screaming. "I'm not going to say I'm not hurt," Mark said; his breathing was shallow and his lips were quivering. "But I guess I always knew, deep down, that you didn't love me."  
Jack felt Mark's hands tighten their grip on his shoulders. "I don't hate you for it. It's not your fault. I mean," Mark laughed lightly, tears dripping out of his eyes. "At least for a little while, I could believe the guy I've been in love with for over a year loved me, too."  
"I'm sorry for leading you on."  
"I accept your apology. We're still friends, right?"  
"You know it."  
They smiled lightly at each other. Mark patted Jack's arm. "Okay buddy, I'm jetlagged as hell. I'll see you later."  
"Alright." Jack replied. He gave Mark a hug, and then left, feeling significantly better than he had in a long time.  
Mark trembled in place before collapsing to the floor, tears and snot running down his face, his whole body seeming to shrink. He sat, and then laid there on the carpet, bawling until he fell asleep.

+

Vinny checked into his hotel and then went up to his room to drop off his bags before heading back out onto the street, using Yelp to find bars nearby that he could hop from; what else did he have to do? IndyPop wasn't until tomorrow, and he had no friends in this city.  
The first bar was right across the street from his hotel and around the corner. It wasn't particularly busy, but it wasn't a ghost town, either- just what Vinny wanted. He sat at the bar and ordered a glass of whatever whiskey that wasn't going to suck his wallet dry with two ice cubes and sipped it slowly, his thoughts wandering to, who else, Jack. He wanted to see him so badly, wanted to kiss him and hold him, wanted to tell him that he... that he loved him.  
Before he knew it, he was done with his whiskey. He tapped his glass on the counter and motioned for a refill.

By ten that night, he was sufficiently buzzed and had drank at each bar within walking distance of his hotel. Stumbling a bit as he walked, he headed back to his room feeling numb with an intense longing in his gut that wouldn't go away, even with alcohol. He started to sing.  
The street was empty, but even if it hadn't been Vinny was too inebriated to care who heard him. "I left, and you left, a hole in me where you used to be. Baby, I'm sorry I'm stupid, baby, I'm sorry I'm dumb; if I came running back, would you take me back, as one?"  
He stopped at the crosswalk, looked for cars, and then kept walking, sticking his hands in the pockets of his outer coat (he was wearing two, plus a long sleeve shirt and undershirt, unnecessarily), trying to remember the rest of the lyrics to the new song he was working on. Unfortunately, by the time he reached the lobby of the hotel, he hadn't been able to remember, so instead he kept singing that one part. He got into the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor, singing, crying unwittingly. "If I came running back, would you take me back as one?" His voice was starting to croak due to the fact that he was crying. "Jack, would you take me back, if I came running? Baby, please."  
The elevator stopped, dinged, and the doors opened. "I'm sorry I'm stupid! I'm sorry I'm dumb! I want you back, I want you back, baby!" He walked down the hallway to his room, probably being too loud, but he didn't have the capacity to care. He stopped outside his door and fumbled with his keycard due to the tears and his shaking hands, still singing, though not as loud. "I'm so stupid, I'm so fucking stupid, I want you back, Jack." Finally, he got the card through the slot, but it was the wrong way around. "Baby, please."  
Behind him, he heard a door open. "Hey, couldya keep it t'e fock down out here-"  
Vinny whipped around, throwing himself off balance, falling back against the wall. "Jack," He breathed.  
Sure enough, the man who'd come out of his room was indeed Jack. They stared at each other, Jack's expression infinitely more surprised than Vinny's own. "It's you." Jack barely said. His hands were balled into fists, his eyes watering.  
Vinny took a few steps up to him. "Jack, I-"  
He didn't get to finish; Jack punched him hard across the face, sending him down hard, clutching his nose, which was bleeding. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Jack screeched.  
"I deserved that." Vinny grunted, sitting up, then standing.  
"How fockin' _dare_ you show your _fockin'_ face to me?! After what you did?! Huh?! How could you?!" Jack pushed him.  
Vinny didn't say anything, just letting him do whatever. The Irishman had tears in his eyes as he shoved Vinny up against the wall, hands fisted in the front of his four layers of clothes, thick eyebrows furrowed, teeth barred. "You left me! You dropped me like I was NOTHING! After everything... everything we did! I _LOVED YOU!_ I loved..." Jack's eyes stared up into Vinny's desperately. "I love you."  
Quiet, only the heavy breathing of Jack and the wheezing of air through Vinny's swollen nose. "Did you love me? At all?" Asked Jack in a shaking tone.  
"Jack..." Vinny whispered. He placed his hands over Jack's on his chest, one reaching out to settle itself on the other male's cheek, his thumb stroking gently over the warm skin. "Jack, I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for being so fucking stupid. I wanted to save myself from heartbreak, but instead I made it worse for myself, for both of us. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry, and I.." He pressed his forehead to Jack's, eyes closed, tears dripping out of his eyes. "I love you. So goddamn much."  
They kissed, the contact desperate and metallic, their hands everywhere, reaching for any part of the other that they could get. The kiss was fervent and soaked with emotion, leaving both men breathless and lightheaded and clinging to each other like lifelines. "I need you, I need you so badly," Vinny gasped when he pulled back from the kiss so he wouldn't faint from oxygen deprivation. "I need you, Jack."  
"I never want to be away from you, Vinny." Jack breathed before kissing Vinny again. "I love you so much."  
They were latched onto each other as though conjoined, stumbling back across the hall to Jack's room, Vinny closing the door with his foot, Jack tearing their clothes off until they were both naked, the skin on skin contact everything that Jack and Vinny could have ever wanted. "I've missed you so much," Vinny whispered, mouthing at Jack's neck, "I tried texting you, but you changed your number."  
"M-my phone broke- ahh~" Jack moaned. "I had to get a new one."  
Vinny nipped up Jack's neck to his mouth, where he kissed him again, wrapping his arms around him, holding him tightly. Jack melted into Vinny's embrace, clawing at his back to get a moan from Vinny, who moved them onto the bed. Jack rolled on top of him, straddling his waist, delving his tongue into his mouth to taste the man he'd missed so much. Vinny slid his hands all over Jack, scratching, gripping, Jack sighing at the feeling.  
They stopped after a while, Jack lying on top of Vinny, the two of them just enjoying the intimacy of the other, until they fell asleep.

Jack woke up feeling more rested than he had in months; he'd forgotten that he slept so much better with Vinny beside him. Blearily, he climbed atop him and kissed his cheek and shoulder, holding his hand. Vinny's breathing changed as he woke up due to the attention he was receiving, a small smile creeping onto his face. "Morning..." He mumbled.  
"Mornin'," Jack whispered. He pressed his lips to Vinny's, feeling Vinny place a hand on his hip and rub the skin softly with his thumb; he liked that, it was cute. Pulling back from the kiss, he murmured, "Y'know, Vinny, you still owe me a proper date."  
"I've never been huge into going on dates." Vinny replied.  
"Too bad. I'm all about that shit, so we're going."  
Vinny kissed him softly a moment before saying, "I'll get dressed."  
Jack smiled and hopped out of bed, picking up his underwear and a fresh set of clothes before heading into his bathroom to get dressed. Vinny got up and searched for his clothes on the ground, finding them and putting them on; he opted not to put on a new outfit, like why bother. However, he did leave off his jacket and just wore his hoodie. He walked to the bathroom to where Jack was and wrapped his arms around him from behind, nuzzling his neck, breathing in the smell of the Irishman that he'd missed so badly. "I love you." He told him.  
Jack set the rag he'd used to wash his face down and beamed. "I love you, too." He replied. He held the hands on his stomach and leaned back into Vinny's embrace, feeling him kiss his neck and slip his right hand under his red v-neck and into his unbuttoned jeans, stroking his dick, which hardened almost instantly. Jack mewled lightly, his hips shifting at the contact. "Vinny..." He breathed.  
Vinny pulled Jack's dick from his underwear and spit on his hand before going back to pumping it, Jack groaning and reaching behind him to pull at Vinny's hair. At the action, Vinny gasped, his own dick hardening in his pants. "Vinny, Vinny..." Jack moaned, his pink lips parting to emit the cutest sounds.  
Motivated by this, Vinny moved his hand faster, twisting his wrist, thumbing over the head; Jack's hips thrusted faster and he arched his back, both hands yanking on Vinny's hair. "VINNY! Ohh! Oh God!" He cried. "Vinny! Im-!"  
With a choking cry, Jack came, his cum covering the bathroom counter and Vinny's hand.  
He was still panting by the time Vinny had put his dick away, buttoned his pants, and cleaned off the counter and his hand. "It always feels better when you do it," Jack told him.  
Vinny kissed him. "That's because it's not your hand."  
"Whatever."  
Jack pulled back from the kiss, though not very far. He hooked a finger under the waistband of Vinny's jeans and asked quietly, "Want me to..?"  
"If you want to."  
Jack did want to, so he undid Vinny's pants and took out his hard cock, spitting into his hand as Vinny had done previously and jacking him off, Vinny grunting when he did. "Sean..."  
"You're so hot, Vinny, God..." Jack groaned. He pumped faster, raking his nails over the shaft, squeezing, pulling even more moans and whines from the man in front of him.  
"Hah- ah... Jack..." Vinny gasped. Jack tugged hard on Vinny's brown hair and dug his nails hard into the other male's dick, biting down on the junction of his neck and shoulder; that was it for Vinny- he came, whimpering, onto the rag Jack had placed on the stomach of his hoodie so it wouldn't get dirty.  
"You're really good at that," Vinny said as he buttoned his pants back up and Jack rinsed off the rag in the sink.  
"I just know what you like." Jack said, looking at him in the mirror and smirking. Vinny stuck out his tongue good-naturedly.  
"I'm gonna go brush my teeth."  
"I'll come with, I'm done, anyway." 

They finished getting ready and headed out to a diner a couple blocks from IndyPop so they could walk there once they'd had breakfast. The person at the desk greeted them as they walked in, taking them to a booth and giving them their menus. Vinny looked over his in distaste. "Do they have anything healthy here?" He grumbled.  
"Are ya a health nut or somet'in'?" Jack joked.  
"I guess you could say that," Vinny shrugged. "I don't eat much junk food."  
"We can go somewhere else if ya want."  
"I'll find something, don't worry about it."  
Jack twisted up his mouth, but didn't mention it again. Eventually, their waiter came by and took their orders, leaving them with a glass of orange juice and water. Vinny's drink was the OJ. "The menu said enriched," He snorted, eying his drink. He made the jacking off motion with his hand. "'Enriched'."  
Jack laughed. "You could've ordered water."  
"I can't pass up orange juice, dude."  
They both laughed lightly, the sound trailing off into silence. Jack looked down at his water and played with the ice cubes with his straw, not seeing Vinny stare at him with wistfulness in his green eyes. After another moment of silence, Jack finally asked, "Did you come to IndyPop just to see me?"  
Vinny shook his head even though Jack wasn't looking at him. "I had plans to come, it was just coincidence that you happened to be coming, too."  
"Would've been more romantic if ya had said yes."  
"It wouldn't have been the truth, though."  
Jack made the "you're right" motion, shrugging. He looked up at Vinny. "I saw you, you know. When you were in the elevator that day."  
"I was going to apologize and try and get you back, but," Vinny sipped his juice through the straw. "You were with that guy."  
"Mark?"  
"Yeah, him."  
"Why would it'a mattered if I'd been with him 'r not?"  
"Looking back, it's stupid," Vinny scratched his beard. "I thought you guys had just got done being together or something."  
Jack laughed, making Vinny chuckle. "I shouldn't laugh, that's mean to Mark, but no way." Jack said. "We never had sex. I mean," He shrugged. "We did date after PAX. I thought maybe being with him would help me get over you, but that obviously didn't happen."  
"Did Mark know that was the reason?"  
"I told him yesterday. I couldn't look him in t'e eye and tell him I loved him when I didn't."  
"So you broke up with him."  
"Yeah. He was..." Jack rubbed his hand over his face. "I could tell he was trying not to cry."  
Vinny twisted up his mouth. "I hope he's alright."  
"He said he still wants to be friends-"  
Vinny cringed. "I hate that saying."  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't be a baby. We're grown men, we can handle being friends after a breakup."  
"You're right," Vinny held up his hands. "Not everyone's like me."  
Jack smiled and laughed, making Vinny do so, as well. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy times!

Surprisingly, neither Vinny nor Jack were approached as they entered the signing hall at IndyPop; Vinny's panel wasn't for another couple hours, so he decided to go with Jack to his signing for an hour, and then his shared panel with Mark and his other friends after that.  
When they made it to the table, Wade was the first one to greet them. "Jack! 'Bout time you got here!" He said, clapping him on the shoulder.  
"It's still early, Wade." Jack told him, smiling.  
"I'm kidding." He looked to Vinny, who had his left hand in his pocket and his right in Jack's; he noticed that and smiled a bit. "Nice to see ya again, man. What's your name, I forgot."  
"Vinny. I never got yours." Vinny held out his hand.  
"Wade." Wade shook his hand.  
Bob came over. "Hey, Jack! And uh... Vin- Vinny, right?" He greeted.  
"Yeah." Vinny nodded.  
"Bob. Good to see you again."  
They shook hands, then Bob said his goodbyes, as he had just wanted to hang around a while to get a feel of the convention before going to be with Mandy for their anniversary. He left, leaving Wade, Jack, and Vinny behind at the table, as Mark and Tyler hadn't shown up yet. Wade turned to Jack and Vinny. "So, you guys still together, huh?" He commented.  
"We only just started dating." Jack said. "We had a rough patch after PAX."  
"Oh, really?" Wade seemed infinitely interested. "Mind if I ask what happened?"  
"I was an idiot, let's just put it that way." Vinny told him.  
Wade nodded. "Alright, I get the hint."  
Silence again, until Wade spotted Mark and Tyler entering the signing area through the back doors to his left. "Hey, guys!" He waved.  
Mark waved, and then stopped dead when he saw Vinny standing next to Jack. Vinny suddenly felt very awkward. "Should I go..?" He whispered to Jack.  
Before Jack could answer, Mark snapped out of his reverie and kept walking, though he seemed somewhat stiff in his movements. Tyler was talking inaudibly to him, Mark responding equally as quiet, like he was assuring his taller friend in something. He made it to the group still smiling. "Good to see you guys! And uh, Vinny, wasn't it?" He said.  
Vinny nodded. "Nice to see you again, Mark. Happy early birthday."  
"Thanks, dude." To Jack, Mark said, "You didn't tell me he was coming."  
"I didn't know, actually. We bumped into each other at the hotel." Jack said.  
"The more the merrier, right?" Wade cut in, as if sensing the oncoming tension.  
"Yeah! Yeah. Let's get to signing stuff!"  
Jack looked at Vinny and rubbed his back lightly in reassurance. "You can go if you're not comfortable, hon."  
"No, it's alright. I'll be fine." Vinny gave a nod.

After the signings was the panel, which Vinny sat in the front row to, quietly enjoying Jack having fun, until the topic of relationships came up.  
Wade started the conversation. "In case you guys didn't know, it's Bob and Mandy's one-year anniversary on Sunday," He paused for people to cheer and holler. Once the room had settled, he went on. "He's the only one of our little friend group to be married, but how many out of us is dating someone? I am," Wade looked to his friends. "Mark, you dating anyone?"  
"Yeah, Jack!" Mark joked, throwing his arm around Jack, who played along by resting his head on Mark's shoulder. The audience hooted and hollered. Jack laughed and sat back up straight, prompting Mark to remove his arm from around him. "I'm kidding. No, Wade, I'm not dating anyone."  
"How about you, Jack?" Wade asked.  
Jack looked down to Vinny, who did a small smile of agreement. "Ahm, yes, I am." Jack turned his attention back to the panel.  
"Who is it?"  
Jack pointed to Vinny in the front row. "That's him right there." The cameras broadcasting the panel onto the big screens focused on Vinny, who waved. "His name's Vinny."  
"Say 'hi' to Vinny, everybody!"  
The whole room erupted into a chorus of "HI VINNY!"'s, making Vinny shrink a bit in his seat.  
"How'd you two meet?"  
"Ahm, we actually met a few months ago, at PAX East, in a bar. We started talking, and things kinda... went from there."  
"Oh, interesting!"

After the panel, Vinny had to go to his own panel, and Jack had to stay and sign, so they kissed each other goodbye and parted ways for the time being.  
They didn't see each other again until later that day, around six-thirty, when Vinny had finished looking at everything he'd wanted to see and walked back to the signing hall, where Jack had texted him he still was.  
Inside the hall was _packed;_ there were still hundreds of people waiting to get pictures and their stuff signed, and it was loud. Vinny managed to make it to Jack without interrupting the people who were working the table, putting stuff in boxes and taking things out of boxes and setting up the table- it was busy. For a moment, Vinny contemplated just leaving so he wouldn't be in the way, but then some of the people in the front of the line spotted him and started yelling, "IT'S VINNY!"  
More fans joined in. "HI VINNY!!"  
There was screaming and cheering, making Vinny feel slightly uncomfortable; he worked past it and managed a wave and a small smile, which only made the cheering increase in volume. "Hello, hi." He said as loud as he could as he stood by the left side of the table. The cheering reached Jack, who was doing a video with Mark as away from the crowd as they could be, causing him to turn and see Vinny looking stiff.  
Vinny nodded to him and shrugged. Jack mouthed, "Sorry" and then turned back to the camera that Mark was holding, finishing up the video but trying not to rush. Eventually, he finished, walking back to the table and Vinny, giving him a kiss on the cheek and wrapping his arm around him, much to the joy of the people in the crowd who could see them. Jack tried to ignore the "Ooo!"s and "Aww!"s; Vinny didn't manage to and turned up his face at the commentary.  
"Sorry," Jack apologized.  
"It's not you, it's them." Vinny told him.  
"You can go if you want, I'm probably going to be 'ere for another few hours."  
"No, it's... I'll manage."  
Jack didn't seem convinced, but Vinny shot him a small smile of assurance, so he dropped the subject.

Hours later (about two and a half), the signings were closed and the hall was cleared out by the staff, much to Vinny's relief; he was tired, but Jack wasn't. "You're just a bundle of energy, aren't you?" He said as he and Jack walked out of the building.  
"I'm pumped, dude! I wanna go out and punch someone in the nuts!" Jack shouted, raising his hands and one of Vinny's in the air.  
Vinny chuckled. "How about we go out to dinner instead?"  
Jack shook his head. "I have a better idea fer how I can use my energy..."  
"Oh? And what's that?"  
"You'll-" Jack kissed him. "Just-" Kiss. "Have to-" Kiss. "Wait and-" Kiss. "See."  
They caught a cab back to the hotel and went up to Vinny's room, first stopping in Jack's to get his DS and grab his toothbrush. In Vinny's room, Jack stripped off his clothes and hopped onto the bed, shouting, "FIGHT ME IN SMASH, BITCH!"  
Vinny undressed and got into bed next to him, taking out his DS and turning it on. "I have to warn you, I'm a killing machine with Lucina." He told him.  
"My Villager will kick your ass!"  
"Yeah, sure."  
Sure enough, Jack's Villager did.

+

Nothing really happened the next day besides Vinny going to panels and his own signings and Jack hanging out with his friends.  
They had plans the third and last day of IndyPop with Mark, Wade, Bob, Mandy, Tyler, and two people Vinny and Jack didn't know all that well. They were going to Dave & Buster's for not only Mark's birthday, but Bob and Mandy's anniversary, as well.  
Jack was so happy. In fact, he was the happiest he'd ever been in his whole life; Vinny made him so happy, filled him with so much joy, it was like he was walking on air every second they were together. He still got those butterflies in his tummy when he looked at him, still missed him when he was gone for longer than a minute, still had the urge to be close to him. Jack had never been in love like this, it was such an alien, serene feeling, and yet, it was comforting, almost. For the first time in his life, he was actively contemplating marriage. Like shit, he loved Vinny so much, from his disinterested outer shell that hid a whirlwind of emotion underneath, those lightly calloused hands from playing guitar, that wonderful singing voice, that small smile that always got Jack's heart to skip a beat. He was the only person Jack knew who balanced out his energetic personality, and he couldn't get enough.  
As Vinny watched Jack laugh and play four-way air hockey with his friends, he felt a tightening in his gut that moved up to the bottom of his ribcage and then broke apart into an explosion of warmth and joy- God, it was odd, but wonderful, and for some reason he had the urge to go up to the air hockey table, stand on it, and scream to the world everything he loved about Jack, from his accent to his eyes to his laugh and smile, the way he bounced up and down whenever he was excited, the way he seemed to radiate energy and positive vibes all the time...  
He was interrupted in his thoughts by someone bumping him on the shoulder. Looking to his left, he saw that it was Mark, who Vinny still couldn't get used to seeing without his glasses. "He's a lot happier when he's with you, yaknow." The shorter male told him. This was the first time Mark was actually speaking to him directly.  
"Yeah?" Vinny replied, looking back at Jack, who was shouting unintelligibly due to how loud it was in the arcade section of D&B's.  
"I know he told you we dated after you left," Mark said. "He was really broken up about it, so he came to me. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on my part that he would get over you and kinda..." His voice trailed off and he shrugged. "But I knew he wouldn't."  
Vinny would've felt awkward, but Mark gave off an energy that implied he had no reason to be. Instead, he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and responded with, "I'm sorry that he used you."  
"I've already forgotten about it," Mark waved it away with his hand. "Love makes you do things to other people you don't mean, and I know he's sorry."  
"You still love him, don't you?" Vinny asked quietly.  
"Yeah, but it's alright. It's not like what you guys have, so I know I'll find someone else."  
Vinny couldn't help but furrow his brows. "You're really bouncing back for just losing someone you love."  
"I didn't really lose him, though, did I? I mean, he's not dead. We're still close friends. Just because we had a thing at one point doesn't mean we have to forget the year of friendship we've built up, right?"  
Vinny nodded. "I forget that not everyone's like me."  
Mark laughed. It was a nice sound. 

Jack looked up from the air hockey game he was partaking in to Vinny, finding him and Mark to be talking pleasantly, if their smiles and relaxed posture were anything to go by. There was the sound of a buzzer, ripping Jack's attention back to the game. "Aww, fockin' hell!" He cried- he'd lost his last life. He left the table to practically bunny hop over to Vinny and Mark, falling into the taller male with a wide grin. "Hey, guys! Gonna run away together?" He joked.  
"Yeah, I'm here to steal your boyfriend, nyek nyek nyek." Mark made a funny face and clawed his hands at Vinny, who played along by leaning into him.  
"Oh no Jack, he's taking me away!" Vinny cried.  
"Nooo! You can't have him!" Jack grabbed the sleeve of Vinny's coat and pretended to pull.  
"Mark!" Called a voice from beside the air hockey table- it was Bob. "You're in!"  
"I'll steal Vinny later, you're safe for now." Mark said with a playfully suspicious face as he walked away.  
Jack made the hand motion for "I've got my eyes on you", and then laughed. He turned back to Vinny and held onto his arm. "What were you and him talking about?"  
"He just wanted to let me know that he's okay." Vinny told him, simplifying the conversation from earlier.  
"That's good, I'm glad he's alright." Jack commented. "I'd hate t' lose him as a friend over my own stupidity."  
"Well, ya won't, so don't worry about it."  
Vinny kissed the top of Jack's head by standing on his tippy-toes, making Jack grumble. "I'm not t'at fockin' short."  
"Tiny man."  
Jack turned around in Vinny's embrace. "Perfect height ta kick ye in the ballsack."  
In response, Vinny kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more short chapter after this, then it's done ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinny sings for Jack

"I have a song for you," Vinny told Jack as he sat on the bed.  
"Yeah? Let's here it, then." Jack smiled and sat back comfortably.  
Vinny tuned his guitar and started to strum, and then sing. "You were dancing in your tube socks, in our hotel, room; flashing those eyes, like highway signs. Light one up and hand it over, rest your head upon my shoulder. I just wanna feel your lips against my, skin. White sheets, bright lights, crooked teeth and the, night life; you tell me this is right where it begins."  
Jack started to kiss Vinny's shoulder and cheek, earning him a smile, though Vinny was still singing. "But your lips hang heavy, underneath me, and I promised myself I wouldn't let you, complete me. I'm trying not to let it show, that I don't wanna let this go; is there somewhere you can meet me? 'Cause I clutch your arms like stairway, railings, and you clutched my brain, and eased my, ailing."  
Vinny's strumming picked up intensity. "You're writing lines about me, romantic poetry. Your girls go red in the cheeks, 'cause it's always something she can't see, and I try to refrain, but you're stuck in my brain, and all I do is cry and complain, because second's not the same."  
All it was was strumming now, Vinny concentrating on the chords and not seeing Jack giving him a strange, confused look; this song was pretty, but kind of sad, and it was making Jack worry. He decided not to mention it until after it was over, though.   
Vinny picked back up in the lyrics. "I'm sorry that I fell in love tonight; I didn't mean to fall in love tonight; you're lookin' like you fell in love tonight; can we pretend that we're in love?"  
It started to sort of make sense to Jack.  
"I'm sorry that I feel in love tonight," Vinny's strumming slowed down. "I didn't mean to fall in love tonight." His voice grew softer. "You're lookin' like you fell in love tonight." He strummed to a stop. "Can we pretend that we're in love?"  
Vinny set his guitar aside. "So, what'd you think?"  
"It was really pretty, Vinny, I loved it," Jack kissed his boyfriend. "But it was kinda sad."  
"I figured you were gonna say that." Vinny said. He rested his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand. "That was sorta my thought process when we first met. I thought I was just gonna have a quick one-night stand when you started talking to me, but then I started to really like you, and I could tell you... you liked me, too."  
Jack stared up at Vinny from where he was resting on the other's shoulder with his blue eyes glittering, his lips pulling up into a sunshine grin. "You're so wonderful, you know t'at?"  
Vinny chuckled and looked away, scratching his beard. "I'm not really."  
"Ya are, too!" Jack turned Vinny's face back towards his own. "I'm gonna keep tellin' ye that until you believe it!"   
"Sounds good to me."   
Jack kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck, feeling Vinny hold his hips in that cute way he did. He pulled back to rest his forehead against Vinny's. "I love you, Vinny." He told him quietly.  
Vinny smiled. "I love you, too, Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Vinny sang is "Is There Somewhere" by Halsey

**Author's Note:**

> http://8tracks.com/thatonedudewiththename/we-didnt-mean-to-fall-in-love-tonight Theres a mix for the ship/fic :P


End file.
